Agony of a Lost Soul
by Anji Ookami
Summary: This might be the last trip through the well. Kagome must fight her way to get the shards, but what happens after the massacre? SessXKag pairing!


A/N: Hey guys. I haven't written in a long while. This is my first fanfic since I grew out of my teenage years. Hopefully my edumicashun (lol) has taught me better writing skills as well as story boarding. I'm nervous to start writing again, but hopefully this one turns out okay! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review. ;)

- Anji

* * *

><p>Agony of a Lost Soul<br>Chapter 1  
>The End<p>

She tilted her head up to take a good look at the ceiling above her, even though she really didn't care; all her thoughts belonged to InuYasha. She counted the pros and cons of staying in the feudal era carefully in her mind, and recounted them again and again to make sure she had a clear choice. This might be her last trip and she wanted every last detail in order if she wasn't allowed back through the well.

She mentally went through her list once more.

Pro number 1: She would be with InuYasha.

Con number 1: She would risk never seeing her family and friends ever again.

Pro number 2: She would be able to come up with all the good ideas for inventions if she really desired to do so.

Con number 2: No bathrooms.

This was the hardest decision of her life. She couldn't figure out which she deserved more. She felt like she would hurt everyone in the process. She was at a loss and her head was swarming with her friends and family and InuYasha. Her heart clenched at the thought of losing the love of her life. Her mind began to wonder to the others as well. Who would take care of Shippou? Who would teach the children to read and write? Who would actually put InuYasha in his place? A heavy sigh escaped her. She needed to speak with her mother on the matter. Rising from her bed, she swung her legs over only to look up and see InuYasha sitting on her windowsill.

She shrieked in panic and fell back on her bed holding her chest.

"Oi! Woman! It's about time you head back with me. We still have a few shards left, ya know. How the hell are we going to find them without you?"

She sat up and glared at InuYasha. "I have bigger issues right now and you don't need to be rushing me! You don't understand what could happen if I go through and I…" she cut herself off. She didn't want to speak it out loud for fear of it being true. She shook her head and stood up. "Just leave for now InuYasha. Give me a day's time and I'll head back. I need to speak with my mother and I don't want you here." With that being said, she walked out leaving him to process what just happened.

"Keh," was all that was said before he leaped out the window and ran towards the well. He opened the doors and glanced back.

_That damn woman better not take her time_, he thought before turning back. She truly irritated him every now and then. He sighed before jumping and disappearing into the well.

Kagome walked down the stairs with her head held high. She was determined not to cry in front of her mother and let her see her fear.

Kagome poked her head in the living room, but her mother was nowhere to be seen. She headed towards the kitchen and found nothing. She decided to head outside. Blinding light unveiled itself over Kagome's face as she opened the door. Once her eyes adjusted she saw her mother near Goshinboku. She just stood there motionless for a minute. Working up the courage once more, Kagome walked towards the tree that held so many memories.

With a smile on her face, Kagome's mother turned towards her.

"I know why you're here sweetheart."

Kagome stopped in her tracks. "What do you mean?" she asked hesitantly. Kagome felt the warm embrace as her mother pulled her into a sudden hug.

Her mother soothingly pet her hair as she spoke, "If it's meant to be, it's meant to be. I know you'll be fine and I know you'll make the right decision." Kagome felt the tears well up, begging to fall. "You may or may not make it back, but I know you'll be in good hands. I've packed a few pictures for you to remember us by just in case." The tears spilled over. Kagome couldn't hold back the sob that shook her entire body. She hugged her mother as tightly as she could, never wanting to let go.

As soon as she pulled herself together, Kagome retreated. She looked up, putting a sad smile on her face. "Thanks Momma. You just made the hardest decision for me. I know I'm young, but I really needed to hear that from you. I love you so much." They embraced each other once again and Kagome let a few more tears fall freely.

The broke free of their hold on each other once more and Kagome was about to head back to the house when her mother stopped her. "I've packed your bag already. It's here behind the tree." Kagome almost beamed at her. She hugged her once more. "Thanks again Momma. If I can't come back I honestly don't know what I'll do without you."

Her mother gingerly put her hand to Kagome's face. "You're 18. You'll be fine dear. I've taught you all that I could. Now go on. They're all waiting for you, right?" Kagome nodded in response. "I love you, Kagome. Never forget that."

She smiled as Kagome walked away towards the shrine. Once to the doors, she turned and waved to her mother. "I love you, Momma, and I always will!" Kagome turned opened the doors and jumped into the well without a thought to spare.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 is kinda short, but I needed to just get the idea across. I hope the rest goes well!<p>

- Anji


End file.
